27 Words
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Just quick little DarkxSatoshi drabbles I did using 27 random little words.


**A/N: **Finished this while waiting for family to come over. It's just a quick little DarkxSatoshi thing I've been meaning to do. Hope the style doesn't drive you insane. Oh, and it is a little suggestive in some places.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

01) Prick.

Satoshi was such a jerk. Honestly, it wasn't as though his kiss was poison or something. That kick was totally unnecessary, and had hurt quite a bit. Dark couldn't see what there was to like about the blue-haired boy. He was a prick anyway.

02) Lucid.

Satoshi always knew what he was doing. His mind was always clear, and rational and he could always... always think... Except when Dark was working his tongue like -oh, god- like _that_...

03) Lithe.

_'He's too fast,' _Dark thought wildly as Satoshi twisted and pinned him. It hadn't happened in so long, and the two stared at each other, eyes wide and breath coming quickly. Dark actually squeaked in surprise as Satoshi's lips pressed against his.

04) Stiff.

"You're so stiff," Dark said rolling his eyes. Satoshi growled and shoved Dark against the wall. He felt something hard pressing to his leg and bared his teeth in a grin.

"Not nearly as stiff as you are."

05) Burning.

Fire ran through his veins. Satoshi was warm. Warmer than warm. Hot. His lips wouldn't stop moving, but they never reached where he needed them most. A groan of frustration finally passed Dark's lips, and Satoshi rewarded him.

06) Bohemian.

Dark was so strange. Satoshi couldn't understand him. Why would he want to steal anyway? Why would he want to live so differently than everyone else? But he did taste good...

07) Superfluous.

He didn't know why he wanted to have Satoshi so bad. He could get anyone else he wanted with ease, just one person shouldn't have such an effect. But then, didn't everyone want to have more than they needed sometimes?

08) Anticlimax.

Satoshi couldn't believe this. Dark would visit one day, and be gone the next. He never said where he was going, and when Satoshi finally decided he wasn't going to come back, Dark showed up. It was a never-ending cycle.

09) Bitter.

_'He tastes bitter,' _Dark thought, _'But in a good way. Like chocolate.' _

10) Parlous.

Dark was dangerous. Satoshi knew this, and he knew they couldn't even consider being together. But he couldn't help the goosebumps that rose when their skin brushed, or the way his heart fluttered at the sight of those violet eyes. Sometimes a little danger was good, anyway.

11) Materialistic.

Satoshi had called him materialistic. Now, that just wasn't true. Dark couldn't help it if he liked having a lot of nice things. And anyway, Satoshi didn't seem to realize that Dark thought he was the nicest thing of all.

12) Therapy.

Why would he ever think it was a good idea to kiss Dark? And now those calloused fingers were running up and down his skin as though they owned it. Satoshi knew he should have paid more attention to his therapist.

13) Flexible.

Dark smiled sweetly as he pushed Satoshi down onto the bed.

"You need to loosen up, baby."

14) Blown.

Satoshi stared at Dark as he made his confession. How could the violet-haired man even consider loving him? It was mind-blowing.

15) Gone.

The door closed. Dark cried.

16) Desire.

He hadn't seen Dark in days. His hand shook as it made its way into his pants.

"Aw, you missed me so much?"

17) Need.

He didn't know when his want turned into need. But he realized that if he didn't touch Satoshi soon, he would pull his hair out.

18) Juvenile.

Dark was so childish.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth before I find a better use for it."

19) Immaculate.

Satoshi was always so clean. His shirts completely white, no spots or anything on his pants. Dark decided he should dirty the boy up a little.

20) Strict.

Satoshi was not too hard on Dark. It was just that the violet-haired man had never been told no. And anyway, it wasn't as though Satoshi said no all that often anyway.

21) Taste.

Dark's tongue plundered Satoshi's mouth. He loved it when Satoshi let him explore so thoroughly.

22) Engrossed.

Why was Dark doing this to him? He could think of nothing else, except those playful eyes, those soft lips, that wet tongue-

This had to stop.

23) Devoted.

Dark hadn't touched anyone else in ages. But the thing was, he didn't want to. He was completely content with just Satoshi. Had he been told he'd feel this way months ago, he'd have laughed.

24) Redivivus.

How had he lived before knowing Dark? He was alive again.

25) Allure.

Dark didn't think Satoshi knew how attractive he was. Especially not when he stood just so, with his head tilted and-

Dark's eyes widened at the slow smirk that crossed Satoshi's lips.

Then again, maybe he did.

26) Paralyzed.

He couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Dark was so close, there was nothing he could do.

Except kiss him.

27) Love.

"I love you." Silence. Dark's heart dropped. Then, almost too quiet to hear.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas. :) 


End file.
